Memorable Flames
by NaaNaa5
Summary: Zuko has been known to say the wrong thing... especially to girls. When he goes too far, what will it take to make the girl he loves forgive him? Please tell me what you think and tell me if i should write a full length! always Zutara!


Hey

**Hey! I'm Niysa! This is my very first (yes my first) Zutara story… I'm scared bites fingernails**

**Fingernails: Quit it!**

**Me: Oh… sorry… I'm just nervous**

**Fingernails: So you're just gonna kill us?**

**Me: …I said sorry!**

**Sorry about that guys… my nails are a little touchy….(get it??) Anyways I'm starting out with a one shot to see if you like my writing style. If you do, I shall continue with my plans for a NEW Zutara story! (It involves babies!!) Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I want to write a new story and I cant do it unless you review (and flaming is allowed! Just flame nicely please!) Honestly, flamers make me mad… but they help me realize what I can be doing better!**

**Fingernails: You could start with breaking your habit!**

**Me: What do you mean? I can stop anytime I want! bites nails**

**Fingernails: OUCH! Just get on with the story!!**

**Me: Alright here we go! …bites nails double time**

**Fingernails: **_**OUCH!!**_

It was a week before Sozin's comet, so the Gaang had time to practice and relax on Ember Island. Today was a particularly peaceful day. Sokka and Suki were on the beach; Toph was practicing her metal bending; and Katara was sparring with Aang. Zuko was watching close by.

Katara shot out a water whip and wrapped it around Aang, the froze it. Aang in return melted the ice around him with fire, then used water bending to collect it. He threw it at Katara, consuming her entire body, then froze it as she did; except this time, Aang made his ice thicker.

Katara melted the ice as quickly as she could, then smiled. "Well done!" she exclaimed putting her arms around him.

"Thanks…" Aang said blushing. "Too bad the fire lord isn't a water bender… I've had a lot of practice with one.." Katara smiled.

Zuko stood up. "That's right. He's not a water bender… He'll crush you if you fight him as if he's a little water tribe girl!"

Katara put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Little. Water. Tribe. Girl?" she got in Zuko's face.

Zuko swallowed as he pretended not to slightly fear the girl. "…You know what I meant Katara!"

"No…" Katara exclaimed coldly. "Please, Enlighten me, oh great prince of the fire nation!" she bowed to him mockingly.

Zuko scowled. His eyes narrowing. "Fine… I challenge you to fight me. See if even you can beat a true firebender!" Zuko smirked playfully.

Katara twirled her hair and looked around. "True firebender? Where? All I see is a true pain!"

Aang chuckled. "True pain…" he mumbled softly. Zuko glared at him. "Sorry, Sensei hotman!" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. 'No one uses that word in the fire nation anymore,' he thought. He turned back to Katara. "Okay, Miss smarty bender… Let's test your skills."

"Woo!" screamed Toph coming up behind them. "I can never miss a fight! Bring on the dumplings baby! This should be good!" She sat on the fountain and leaned forward with excitement.

Katara rolled her eyes then turned to Zuko. "You're on!"

Aang slowly backed away from the pair and joined Toph on the fountain.

"Bet you 5 gold coins Zuko's gonna beat the pants off old Sugar Queen!" Toph whispered to Aang as the fight began. Aang just shook his head then turned to watch.

(A/N: FYI I stink at writing fight scenes so please excuse the skip!)

Katara and Zuko continued for hours fighting when Sokka and Suki joined the audience.

Suki turned to Aang. "How long have they been going at it?"

Aang held his sundial watch to the sky. "About 3 hours now…" he answered yawning.

"Katara's winning though right?" Sokka asked excitedly.

Toph rested her chin on her hand. "Acutally, no one's winning… they've gotten absolutely no where…

"Tired yet?" Zuko panted with a smile.

"Not a chance Prince Zuko!" Katara answered throwing an attack.

Zuko frowned as he dodged. "Don't call me that…"

Katara smiled. "Why not? It's throwing you off!"

Zuko threw up a wall of flames and seemed to disappear; but then he appeared behind Katara. He put an arm around her middle and pressed his lips to her ear. "Fat chance…" he whispered gruffly. Katara felt her eyes close involuntarily as a shiver ran down her spine.

Zuko returned quickly to his spot, and smiled to himself knowing that he had succeeded in his mission to distract her. He threw an attack at her and she was flung to the ground by a wave of heat.

Katara gasped in shock and threw an attack back at Zuko. He dodged it and laughed.

"What messed you up?" he asked heartily. "Missing your Daddy too much?"

….Everything fell silent, and Zuko had realized far too late that he'd said the wrong thing. In an instant, Katara's eyes filled with tears as she ran back into the house..

Zuko turned red with shame. "Wait, Katara! I didn't mean—" he sighed and followed her.

"Ouch…" Aang mumbled.

Sokka was enraged. "I SHOULD _KILL _HIM!" he jumped up and stormed towards the house. Suki held him back.

"He didn't realize what he said…" Suki whispered reassuringly. "He was too wrapped up in the competition! You know how fire nation are. Calm down."

"I wonder who won…" Toph said scratching her head. The others glared at her. "What?!"

"Katara!" Zuko called. He felt awful. He knew he shouldn't have said that. "Katara I'm sorry!" Zuko strode quickly to her room and heard sobbing. She was in there. He banged on the door. "Katara, please open the door! I'm sorry! I didn't realize what I was saying!" There was no answer.

"Look I was wrapped up in the competitiveness! I didn't mean to hurt you! Honest! You know I never would try to… right?" Still no answer. "Come on, Katara… I were the first person to trust me! The first person other than my uncle to make me feel like a real… a real human. Back in Ba Sing Se, you actually helped me."

The door clicked and Katara opened it. "How could you tell a lie like that!" she yelled. "You turned around and betrayed me and everything you said in an instant! And yes I trust you now! But how could I have helped you?" She strode over to her cot and sat down as more tears silently fell.

Zuko sat down next to her. "I was confused when I joined my sister… I wanted my father to love me. He loves for strength and power… not because I'm his son. Capturing the avatar was the only way… But your words to me helped me realize in the long run that I am my own person… not my father's slave." Zuko turned his head away as he felt tears brimming in his eyes. "And honestly… I do miss having my dad too… even though he rarely was one."

Katara's tears kept falling, but they were now for Zuko. She put a hand on his cheek and made him face her. She wiped a tear from his face and shook her head.

"No crying Zuko…" she said in a gentle motherly tone. "I see now who you really are. Someone who keeps fighting even when it gets tough. I admire that kind of strength. And what happened in the past is gone now… you have us now… you have—"

Katara's words were stopped as Zuko put his arms around her and squeezed her close. Katara was shocked at first, but then kissed him back. She felt her entire body giving into him. Everything disappeared for what seemed like forever. She was floating in the passion of Zuko's tender kisses.

As he ran his fingers through her hair, Zuko's soul reacted to every move and sound Katara made. He ran his tongue gently along her lower lip until she opened her mouth to deepen it. Zuko felt the fire within him blaze with a memorable flame. This was much more than a teenaged attraction.

When their lips parted, they were out of breath. Katara and Zuko rested their foreheads against each others, gently gazing into each other's eyes. Gold and Blue mingling as one.

"Promise me something," Zuko breathed as he closed his eyes, drinking in Katara's scent.

Katara smiled and placed her head on his chest, snuggling into him. "What?"

"Promise me that you'll fight with me when I face Azula…"

Katara raised her head and placed a hand on his scar. "It would be my honor…"

**Fingernails:sobbing That was BEAUTIFUL!**

**Me: gagging you're going to have to stop fingernails… water coming from my nails looks kinda… sick…**

**Fingernails: Deal with it!!**

**Backing away slowly OOOOkay…. Well that's it for my one shot! Please RR or flame! What ever you need to! Thanks a bunch! starts biting nails again**

**Fingernails: Ouch! You're doing that on purpose!**

**Me: Smirking like Zuko I know…**

**Niysa**


End file.
